Kagenari Nagumo
Ninja |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending |numberofepisodes = 1 (Movies) |image2 = |cast = Yoshikuni Dōchin }} is the father of Madoka Hoshi and husband of Akemi Hoshi, who cooperates with Machina Vision to transfer humans into virtual reality to save his heavily ill daughter. He uses the Hurricane Ninja Gashat to transform into . History Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending His goal is to integrate humanity with the virtual reality world to create an "eternal heaven", a world without despair, for his daughter Madoka. To achieve his goal, he infects people with a new type of virus to trap their consciousness in the virtual reality world, and seeks to destroy the real world. He is revealed to be Madoka's biological father and Akemi Hoshi's husband, until he left them after his illegitimate daughter's birth. Kamen Rider Zi-O 2019: Aqua Calls In presumably an altered variation of the events during Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending, Kagenari Nagumo most likely defeated Emu Hojo. He was later brought to the main universe by Swartz to battle with Sougo Tokiwa and Geiz Myokoin. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Fuma is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality Seemingly merciless and unremorseful of his actions, in reality, he cared for his daughter and felt like becoming a Kamen Rider was the only way to save her life, going so far as to say the real world was 'meaningless' with her happy in the VR world. However, he felt ashamed to see her, as he left shortly after Madoka was born. This fear went to far as to have Hiiro be her father in the VR dreamworld so his daughter would not recognise him. Ultimately, however, after the defeat of Machina Gamedeus, he made amends with his wife and daughter, and helped his daughter through her treatment. Abilities to be added Levels Ninja Gamer Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 99.2 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 76.2 t *'Kicking power': 84.5 t *'Maximum jump height': 72.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 1.3 sec. is Fuma's default form, accessed by inserting the Hurricane Ninja Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. As Fuma, he possesses tremendous power, blowing far past Level 50 Riders, Poppy and losing to Genm Level X-0 only by small margins. However, he is easily outclassed by Cronus, Muteki Gamer and some Riders that possess Levels of 99 and 100. Fuma has the ability to summon several Ninja Players in order to swarm his enemies. Kamen Rider Fuma has the following parts: * - Kamen Rider Fuma Ninja Gamer Head. ** - Kamen Rider Fuma's "eyes". It can emit light for night battles and can also capture images comparable to a high- speed camera. It can also observe microscopic Bugster Virus. ** - Kamen Rider Fuma's head armor. It can read the intention of the rider and control the actions of the Ninja Players. ** - Kamen Rider Fuma's "hair" on top of his helmet. It is modelled after the player character of Hurricane Ninja and is coated with a blast-resistant coating. ** - An intake system within the helmet that filters out harmful substances in the air. It generates no heat when exhausting, making it stealthier than the intake systems of other riders. ** - Kamen Rider Fuma's "hair" flowing from his side of his head. It is sensitive to heat, and can maintain the search ability in the day and in the dark. * - Kamen Rider Fuma's chest armor. It disperses damage throughout the body to protect the chest. It becomes more protective the lower the rider's health. * - Kamen Rider Fuma's bodysuit. It increases the rider's physical capability by strenghtening the body. Metal carbon fibers are woven into the suit and offer excellent blade resistance. * - Kamen Rider Fuma's shoulder armor. A vacuum layer reduces air resistance and increases action speed. * - Kamen Rider Fuma's arms. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. The increased strength allows for powerful slashes with the Fuma Sōzantō. * - Blades on Fuma's arms and legs. It increases the damage of attacks. They can be used to cut enemies while moving at high speeds. * - Kamen Rider Fuma's gloves. It coordinates with the Gashapon weapons to optimize attacks. It can also throw a shuriken containing Bugster Virus by putting both palms together. Those who are infected are transported to a VR world. * - Kamen Rider Fuma's legs. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. Their increased strength enables high speed roundhouse kicks. * - Kamen Rider Fuma's shoes. The built-in gyro mechanism and the sole that can change absorption power to emphasize lightness and quietness allow for 3-dimensional movement on the walls and ceilings. * - Kamen Rider Fuma's silver guard pieces. The heat resistance rises when exposed to heat, and it becomes more durable by changing the structure of parts according to the damage received. His finisher is the : Fuuma empowers and spin his dual Kodachi before doing tornado-like slash at his enemy. Appearances: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Fuma Sōzantō - Primary dual blade weapons *Gashacon Bugvisor - Secondary weapon, used to infect people with the Hurricane Ninja virus Family *Akemi Hoshi - Wife. *Madoka Hoshi - Daughter. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kagenari Nagumo is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Fuma, his suit actor is . Notes *Fuma's name is based on a during the Sengoku era of feudal Japan. **His Fuma Sōzantō are similar to the Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru, the two signature weapons of Taki, a kunoichi from the Soulcalibur series. Likewise, Taki was raised and trained in the aforementioned Fuma ninja clan. *As a father who helps the evil group in order to save his child, he is similar to Ren Aoi. **Both of them also are movie-exclusive Riders with Japanese themed warrior motif, and finally understand the real feelings of their child. *Fuma is the only Ex-Aid Rider without a Gashacon Weapon as part of his arsenal. *Fuma is the first Rider to have a ninja motif since Kamen Rider ZX. *He is the only Ex-Aid rider to have a A.R. World counterpart, or otherwise. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' References Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Evil turns good Category:Rider Creator Category:Heroes